Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt (A play on cannon ball) is an Arburian Pelarota (based on pelota, Spanish for "ball" and rota, a play on "rotation") from the planet Arburia. The information from the Bandai Alien Collection toy for Cannonbolt refers to his species as a Vulpinic Tortugan (tortuga is Spanish for "turtle") from the planet Vulpin, from which Wildmutt also originates. The Vulpinic Tortugans are Pellorotors that moved to Vulpin, then mutated due to the pollution and developed the ability to breathe fire.[5] The Pellorotor home planet was destroyed by "The Great One" shortly before Ben discovers the form in "The Big Tick". Cannonbolt is the first new alien to appear on the Omnitrix,[6] and eventually replaces Ghostfreak in the opening theme. Cannonbolt was originally meant to be one of the original ten aliens, but was replaced by Diamondhead in production. Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural armor plating. This armor can resist almost any attack, ranging from acids to lasers to extreme heat. By curling up into a ball, much like an armadillo or pillbug, Cannonbolt can encase himself in his armor, becoming virtually invulnerable. On Cannonbolt's planet curling up into a ball is a defence mechanism. He can then spin himself like a wheel, rolling into enemies at high speeds to attack. The drawback is that Cannonbolt quickly picks up inertia, which can make hitting more maneuverable targets difficult, as he cannot slow down quickly.[7] In addition, Cannonbolt's speed and maneuverability is limited outside of his ball form, owing to his bulk and high center of gravity. The first time Ben used Cannonbolt was in "The Big Tick", but it was an accidental transformation, Ben wanted XLR8 to go to a fast-food restaurant and get some burgers for him and Gwen, the first intentional transformation was made in the same episode to try to stop "The Great One". In Ben 10: Alien Force, Cannonbolt was regrained by Azmuth after the Master Control of Omntrix was unlocked in "War of the Worlds". He has not changed a lot, he now has green eyes instead of yellow, has no longer a black stripe on his torso, with normal canine teeth, and his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol moved from his forehead to his chest. In the future, Cannonbolt is nearly the same as the 10-year-old version, but with a different color scheme for the legs, which sport a black pants-like design similar to the one for Fourarms. He also has slightly longer claws and black rings at the base of his fingers. He returns in Ultimate Alien, in the episode "Duped". In "Revenge of the Swarm" is the first time that he attacks to someone without to turn in ball form. As Ultimate Cannonbolt, his body is light metallic cyan with a darker shade of gray on his now a metallic armor with cylindrical studs that turn into spikes when he goes into his ball form. In this state, he offers increased defense and more offensive capabilities therefore he can do/receive more damage than the normal, he also has increased speed, momentum and can bounce even higher. Ben used Ultimate Cannonbolt in "Too Hot to Handle" to hold Kevin and P'andor, with his armor that is made of some material that can contain radiation, allowing Kevin to seal P'andor back in his suit. Cannonbolt appears as a unlockble alien form in "Ben 10: Protector of Earth ", and "Ben 10 Alien force: Vilgax Attacks".